1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation systems and more particularly pertains to a new ventilation apparatus for selectively moving air of an interior of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ventilation systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,855 describes a smoke removal system for vehicles. Another type of ventilation system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,781 which is a preliminary ventilation device for vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is independently capable of selectively removing unwanted air such as smoke from one area of the vehicle while simultaneously bringing in fresh air to another area.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating three separate air systems working in conjunction with vents that are strategically positioned within the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilation apparatus that pulls in cigarette smoke and unpleasant odors from the interior of the vehicle and draws it outside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilation apparatus that allows for the windows to remain closed during inclement weather.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main exhaust system for moving interior air from the interior of the vehicle to an exterior of the vehicle. A first area air handling system for moving air between the interior and the exterior of the vehicle in a first area. A second area air handling system for moving air between the interior and the exterior of the vehicle in a second area. A first actuator for controlling the rate of airflow through the main exhaust system, the first area air handling system, and the second area air handling system. A second actuator for switching between a plurality of modes of operation. The main exhaust system is preferably mounted adjacent to the ashtray and operates in an exhaust mode only, while the area systems can be switched to operate between the exhaust mode or in an intake mode.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.